2019 Middle East Attacks
The 2019 Middle East Attacks is the event in the Pixel Gun story. Characters *Col. Frederick N. Carr *Gen. Douglas H. McPhee *Pvt. Henry V. Doddridge History Beginning It started when clusters of rival terrorists have appeared to spread throughout Middle east. Seeing that there are terrorists who wished to commit their terrible acts elsewhere aside from Middle Least, this phenomenon alarmed many countries of how dogged they are although they are fractured in terms of political power due to the death of their notorious leader in 2011. During the first time of this dreadful war, there are many countries whose government troops tried to drive the terrorists away from their homeland, but with little to no avail, due to them being outnumbered from 3 to 1. Because of this, these countries have asked help from the United Blocks and its allies, to assist them fighting against the terrorists that ravaged Middle Least. As the terrorists have been commonplace in Middle East, there are local polices who struggled to keep the terrorists from plaguing their country from terrorist attacks. As terrorism worsened, many countries have faced their ultimate enemy. Aware of this, Colonel Carr have told his superiors about that if the army will be dispatched to the Middle East to fight against the terrorists. His superiors have told him that they are ready for the combat. What shocked Colonel Carr even more is that whenever the terrorists are driven out of their country just to commit terrorist acts elsewhere, since he knew that his distant relatives from Japan will be plagued with terrorist threats from outsiders. Outside the Middle East At the same time, maritime piracy have sprung within the area of responsibility in Middle East, wherein terrorists have sneaked into ships without the knowledge of the ship owners. There, these terrorists have used the stolen ships to distribute stolen goods to their respective factions. Eventually, there are pirates who turn to gun-running to provide arms to their fellow terrorists. Eventually, as the world have been suspicious of what they are doing, many country's army have sent their naval battleships to terrify the ship pirates. Alarmed by the swarms of battleships, the terrorists have equipped their respective ships with rockets launchers to fend off these battleships. Not swayed by this feature, the battleships have blared their loudspeakers that if they do not surrender, they are forced to shoot them. Moreover, they have armed themselves with protective gears in case of counterattack from terrorists. The War Begins Hours later, he and the fellow soldiers (high-ranking and normal) that are assigned for desert warfare are dispatched to the Middle East to fight against millions of terrorists that have been plaguing the citizens in the Middle East. However, it is not only Middle East that are plagued with terrorism, but also around the world who are greeted with the terrorist activities from Middle East, such as in Japan, China, Greece, and many more. As there are many Middle East terrorists being in many countries to sow terror, the army have realized that they are outnumbered by terrorist from one to four. Having learned from this, Colonel Carr began to respect his superiors as he was commanded to ask for its allied countries for assistance. These countries include Japan, Germany, Australia, United Kingdom, and Belgium. Furthermore, there exists kidnappings of civilians from all over the world, since the terrorists believed that these people are not of the same faith and that they have accused their religion for causing them to wage war against unbelievers. However, contrary to popular belief, it is known that these terrorists have misused their religion (Islam) as the way to justify their actions, all "in the name of Allah", according to them. Hearing this, Col. Frederick N. Carr and his team was assigned by his superiors to interfere the convoy of terrorists with kidnapped civilians on hand. The civilians in question did not commit anything that offended the terrorist's belief, but the terrorists did not care either. However, he was assigned to harm no civilians in the mission. As this war time progresses in time, the Arrandale Military Supplies and Matriarch Armanent began their joint venture to create arms to counter the terrorists that are spreading everywhere outside Middle East. Two months after Middle East Attacks had begun, they have developed their new arms, such as the Stealthy Hunter, V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E,Barracks,Leatherneck,Keel-Hauler,Super Bruiser,"Tyrant","Premonition" and "D.E.F.C.O.N", all of which have the desert camouflage finish to suit the war environment there (since the epicenter of the war is located somewhere in Middle East). Fortunately, Colonel Carr was able to keep the terrorists at bay by summoning his soldiers equipped with high-powered and accurate assault rifles so as to snipe the terrorist in extremely long range just with automatic fire. His long-time aide, Gen. Douglas H. McPhee, also one of the leaders like him, aided him in times of need. Surprisingly, the army have deployed its troops with the Ballistic Shield, for deflecting all enemy projectiles (let alone rockets, .50-caliber rounds and even armor-piercing rounds), and the Ballistic Armor, as an additional supplement for the standard-issue vests. These defense systems makes even the strongest terrorist groups heavily outarmed by the army equipped with these. In fact, the terrorists are equipped mostly with Cold War-era Soviet weapons. Fortunately, the Armed Forces of United Blocks and its allies from other countries are equipped with superior firearms (as stated in "Factions Involved") featuring extreme accuracy and reliability. That way, the terrorists have been easily out-armed while they greatly outnumber the armies. Decrypting the Message The criminals would be successful in sending cryptic messages among fellow terrorists around the world had it not been the introduction of R-67 SuperCarrier by the Armed Forces of United Blocks. This supercomputer was unleashed around four weeks before the war have started. It has an ability to easily decode cryptic messages, no matter how obscure the encryption system is. There are revealed messages that states that the terrorists will stage the bombing in various places in different countries, which have alarmed many involved countries. Thankfully, the supercomputer being mentioned was able to decode the message that the terrorist wanted to send in a secure manner, much to the terrorist's disappointment. This supercomputer has been active in military usage ever since and was located in the main military base in its homeland. When the supercomputer is on operation, the terrorists have stupidly assumed that they have safely delivered their message to their fellow terrorists. These half-witted terrorists have their messages unknowingly deciphered in no time, giving the army the opportunity to read the message. Shocked by the evil intentions of the terrorists revealed in the message, the army declared an all-out war on terrorists around the world. The message read as follows: "Let us bomb most parts of America and Asia. That way, we will force them to give in to out demands." -''Unknown terrorist's message'' As wartime progressed further, the terrorists began to slightly outnumber the army while being out-armed themselves. The army (including its allies from foreign countries) continued to deploy its soldiers to fight against the terrorists that have plagued not only Middle East but around the world. Having heard the message gave the army the go signal to launch an attack against the terrorists, the people became alarmed that the terrorist's message has been brought to light, eventually giving the armies from other countries (against the terrorists) full support so the world will not turn into the war that is atrocious as the World War II. Unfortunately, the terrorists have no sympathy towards human life, since they are focused on killing those who are not part of their belief. It seems that all they want is to convert everyone on its way to their belief, as one of the terrorists said. In fact, what they did not know is that they are just committing crimes against humanity, for their actions gave the joint forces the go signal to halt these advances. Operation: Dark Eagle The allied armies began the operation as they heard the message being translated in English, although the audio quality of the recording in question is not that great. Having heard that the terroists have begun the terrorist attacks on various countries, particularly those who do not have the same faith as those from terrorists, they, under the advice of Col. Frederick N. Carr, devised the strategy as of how to attack the terrorists without suffering too much casualties, since they know that more casualties is equals to ultimate disaster. They knew that the terrorists are not stopping until every people of the same faith died, which is quite alarming considering that these people have been brainwashed by their religion in question. Of course, the armies got shocked by that fact, but Colonel Carr insisted that they should keep calm since they know that they are to keep quiet so as not to alarm the enemies in the process. The End(?) As the decline of the terrorists in numbers closed in, the army continued to drive the terrorists out of their course, since the terrorists have gone out of hand in many countries. Yet, the terrorists still have one thousand men in their service and are determined to fight to their end and that they will not surrender even when situation requires it. At the same time, the army are also determined not to stop until the remnants of the terrorists have been reduced into nothingness. Despite the terrorists being equipped with the primitive weapons from Cold War, they have been known to excel in aiming and offensive attack. However, these skills are nothing compared to that of the armies that tried to drive away these terrorists. Col. Frederick N. Carr have been skillful in sniping enemies in long ranges and offensive/defensive attacks that have greatly exceeded that of the terrorists. Due to this reason, he was able to instruct his soldiers his skills (as said before). The war's end in April 2022 is about to close in, and there are four hundred terrorists remaining, still sticking to their promise of "no surrender" mode, whereas many terrorist groups have been doomed to extinction due to its sharp rise of number of deaths of its members. Surprisingly, the armies from different countries combined suffered only the meager around 200 fatalities since they are well-armed, well-trained and well-armored in harsh combat, contrasting the number of fatalities among the terrorists, which scored the whopping 20,000+ casualties. The war is almost yet to put to a stop, as around 400 terrorists continued to fight, while (unsuccessfully, but only very meager amount of people have supported them) tried to gain support among people in countries where they invaded. Things went hopeless for the terrorists as armies advanced to the Middle East after the entire terrorists have been wiped out outside the Middle East, since they believe that there are remaining and newly-called terrorists that are hiding there. As 157 terrorists have been killed after the armies invaded Middle East in search of terrorists, the majority of the surviving terrorists decided that they have had enough of years of fighting that they have decided for the first time in their terrorist career that they will surrender. Finally, after three years and four months of warfare, the world have rejoiced the end of the terrorist war. However, there exists a hideous war that continues until the present, namely Evil Bug Cyber Attack, wherein there are unidentified hackers that unleashed the virus to the world of Internet which triggered massive shutdowns on companies that relied heavily on Internet for their tasks. This is even worse since the army are given yet another task to stop the Internet war (now in the Dark Web, so as to give people chance to regain their access to Internet safely) and also search for the unidentified hackers's identity. Aftermath and Trial See the 2022 International Tribunal for exhaustive information regarding the trial. The war have caused intensive damage in most parts of the Earth since there are many terrorists that have spread in numbers like wildfire, which immediately prompted military action due to its severity. It have drained billions and billions of dollars to fund the army with weapons and armories in order to fight against terrorists that are sheer in numbers. After the end of the war, the severity of the terrorist's crimes have prompted the international court trial (similar in fashion to that of the Nuremberg/Tokyo War Crimes trial in 1946,) against the terrorists and the people involved in helping these conspirators. During the trial, Col. Frederick N. Carr became one of the supervisors in the court in order to maintain peace and order during the trial, and make sure that the trial is fair and just (at the same time, the people have rumored that he has the role similar to that of General Douglas MacArthur's). The people began watching the televisions to watch the international tribunal trying to administer the appropriate punishment for the defendants. The trial have been on-going for ten months, that is until February 2023 when the international tribunal decided that 50% of the defendants involved in terrorist acts will be sentenced to reclusión perpetua (meaning "permanent imprisonment" in Latin) in the total-security prisons, while the other 50% of the defendants are sentenced to death by either by hanging or lethal injection. All of these defendants have been guilty for crimes against humanity. After the trial against the perpetrators was done after ten months, the defendants have been given their sentencing. During the execution of the 30% of the perpetrators, Col. Frederick N. Carr have been tasked to supervise the execution and (like General Douglas MacArthur in the Tokyo War Crimes Trial) prohibited any form of photography so as not to shock the audiences about the verdict. The remaining 70% are not executed, but instead was sentenced to life (or 10 years of) imprisonment. After their execution the world rejoiced knowing that there will be no war being horrendous as the Middle East War, and that hoping that there will be no third world war. The execution and/or imprisonment of the terrorists is a message that any further terrorist activity or any activity similar to that will not be tolerated in the future and that it became the reminder that swift punishments will be promptly administered to the perpetrators. Many people in their respective countries paraded the streets celebrate the end of the war. No longer did the people worry about the next war that is as worse as what they have endured. May the peace be with the citizens around the world... Or is it? Important Locations *Middle East *United States (Blocks) *Eastern Asia *Europe Factions Involved *Armed Forces of United Blocks and its allies from foreign countries: **Germany **Japan **UK **Russia **Indonesia **South Korea **And many more *Arrandale Military Supplies *Matriarch Armanent *Various unknown terrorists Weapons Developed During the War The list of weapons developed during the war years: *Stealthy Hunter (newly produced) *V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E (newly produced) *Barracks *Leatherneck *Keel-Hauler (newly produced) *Super Bruiser (newly produced) *"Tyrant" *"Premonition" *"D.E.F.C.O.N" *"The Pig" (newly produced) *War Hero (newly produced) *Desert Spreader (newly produced) *Camo Squad (newly produced) *Legend Sniper (newly produced) Trivia *It is one of the ongoing events wherein the perpetrators have been brainwashed into spreading their lowly cultures. **However, this is no longer the case as the war have ended in April 2022. *There are many weapons developed by Arrandale Military Supplies and Matriarch Armanent. *The reason why there are numerous bombings in most countries in that timeline is that there are influx of terrorists who committed heinous acts around the world and that they are mostly confined in the Middle East until they decided to attack the other parts of Asia and Europe to force these regions to accept their demands. *The idea that the terrorists have the desire to kill those who are not of the same faith is based from Chick Tract "Men of Peace?". Category:Conflicts Category:Pages with content warnings